HETALIA a World Academy story
by JustJoseyand-herstories
Summary: At World Academy the rock pop band Totalitarite runs the school. the band Arthur Kirkland on drummers/ back up singer, Gilbert Beilschimdt on base and lead vocales,Antonio Carriedo on lead gutiar and Roderich Edelstein on keybroad. pairings GilbertxOC
1. Chapter one H:high school

H.E.T.A.L.I.A  
>Preface The new boy in school<br>Augustan's point of view  
>I never give much thought to what people think of me. New places and the crowds of new faces don't bug me. When people do approach me they give me the usual "wow! You're so pretty I thought you were a girl" line and I kinda dig it especially when guys say it. And oh yeah, my sexuality I guess is pertinent, I'm bisexual I prefer guys more though. I wish I didn't have to leave home but mama is sending me to World Academy with her boss's son Alfred Jones, it isn't that bad though cuz even though I find the kid kinda annoying he's funny and cute for an American at least. I'll miss Puerto Rico and my mama the most. Alfred has gone to World for three years now and this year would be his second to last year but this will be my first ever; I heard World was known for its diversity, there'd would be many kids from all over the world. . .hopefully a lot of cute exotic guys. I want to do great in school to impress mama but I really want a new boyfriend my first year of high school! I really hope things are gonna be easy for me being the new boy and all. . .<p>

Chapter one H: high school

I swear mama asked Alfred to watch out for me or something cuz he's been on me like white on rice, we've just started school a week and Alfred takes me to all my classes and sits with me at lunch along with this shy boy named Matt. He is even my dorm mate! Alfred is just like some over protective big brother but it's cool cuz without him I would of never gotten to an of my classes on time at least. My first week was fairly easy I hadn't made friends with many people but they do come to me and have conversations with me and stuff so I guess like in some way I make a lotta friends. But I am not that home sick with my cousins for from the west indies attending World this year too.

But today is Monday the start of a new week and if you were wondering about how my man search is going, it hasn't started yet truly. I get a lotta guys that approach me actually thinking I am a chick but then when they see I am a dude the sprint away. So I've put the search on hold for now at least.

So I put on my World uniform everyday besides weekends and school breaks in hopes that maybe Mr. right for now will notice me. I try wearing my hair differently, I straighten it which only makes it shoulder length and doesn't do much to turn away confused guys. . . but I'm thinking of cutting it but for now I've been pulling it back into half does and sloppy buns. I should really get a girls uniform so that I make it even hard on the guys.

There were even rumors going around about me! And apparently I'm the third hottest chick in school according to the school's student social network page, Alfred tried his damnedest to get me off the list cuz he knows the guys that make the list and their opinion does matter cuz their like the most popular guys in school! But I told Alfred not to worry about it, he only really took action cuz he thought they were play so kinda joke by putting me on the list so he went into big brother mode and corrected them on their mistake pretty quickly by telling them I was a dude!

. . .but my name wasn't removed and guys still hit on me cuz I'm the third hottest 'girl' at World Academy. 


	2. Chapter two E: Embarrassed

H.E.T.A.L.I.A

Chapter two E: Embarrassed

(Augustan's POV)

So I had got a girls uniform and today would be my first day testing it out. I had woken up later the Alfred had he was out of our room by the time that I'd come from the showers, I dress quickly only taking time to enjoy my freshly shaven silky smooth legs as I rubbed vanilla scented lotion on them. My hair was still straighten from yesterday so I didn't bother passing my flat iron throw it again but I did comb out the tangles and put it into a cute half do. When I'm finish with my hair a saunter over to the full length mirror and examine my handy work, I whistle at my reflection 'third hottest girl in school' I chuckle at the thought.

During my self examination I hadn't the door open nor did I here Alfred come in.

"No! August your uniform on now and hurry up we only have six more minutes to get down to breakfast" Alfred sounded pretty angry.

" I am dressed Alffy , you like it? I personally think it's more becoming" I giggles pulling down the bottom of the skirt in a girly manner.

" I want you to change – for your own good to but if this is how you wanna go through the day or even what you feel the most comfortable wearing I won't stop you. . . I guess but please don't go off with an strange people or even go to one of your classes without me there to take you" I blush knowing it was only Alfred doing his big brotherly thing.

" d-do you think I look cute?" I had to ask.

"Yes so cute in fact that I can't trust the perverts in the place, so again please August don't get into a stitch of trouble today" he said with pleading eyes.

" Yeah, I promise Alffy" I smile warmly at him before grabbing my school bag "good thank you" he grins at me before placing a chaste

kiss to my forehead.

As we walk to cafeteria for breakfast I can feel everyone's eyes on my, see guys heads turn and hear people ask "who is that?" or say "wow! That's Augustan" It all makes my chuckle.

We set to eat our food and Matt looks me over curiously " August y-you look pretty" he complements me in a whispered voice "thank you Matt" I giggle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Gilbert's POV)

I was sittin' with the guys talkin' about our next gig and stuff ,when in walks Alfred or captain America as we call him and this fine piece of ass that came sauntering in at his side. . .wait a fuckin' sec that chick looks familiar "yo" I called and the group instantly gives me their full attention. Antonio looked up from his tomato he'd been eating like an apple, Arthur stopped sucking out Francis soul through his mouth for a sec or two at least and Roderich looked up from his homework he was trying to finish having been up all night writing new material for the band.

"That look familiar?" I ask as I point to her.

" yeah that's Augustan Lopez. . . his the one that that kid Alfred practically begged you to take of the hottie chart" Arthur explained.

"Ja but what's he doing wearing a fuckin' skirt!" I yell and the others laugh at my frustration.

"He looks cute no?" the French teen seemed to be getting at something so I let him elaborate "a bit to cute not to be wearing that skirt. . .why don't you get a look see under there and see for yourself Gilbert?" he suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea francier pants" I laugh. And the table goes dead silent as I contemplate my course of action.

"you're not really going to up skirt the kid just for a laugh because you and your friends get a kick out of it" my younger bruder says giving me a look that just screamed you know better. . .but me being my awesome nonpunishable self could over look cuz when it was all done and over with I know West will be laughing his tightly wound ass off at his or her reaction.

"Ja, ja mein little bruder I scoff as I slide my chair back from the round table and standing. I give a confirming wink as the band, their lovers and my up tight little bruder looked on in aw.

It would be simple truly I would just ask Mr. Mchotness to stand and when he did just I'd just grab up that skirt of his and flip it no harm done. But just as I neared the lonely group of three , I had to look back to see if I had my loyal audience, hell just me being up and walking my fine ass around had picked up even more eyes, so I turn back front to see that the trio was already standing and about to throw away trash so I swoop in like a Germanic black eagle.

And it was simple "hey baby" where the only easy words I exchanged before smacking a tray full empty wraps and cartons out his hands and forcing our bodies and lips together in a force filled way on my part but a way slightly to eager on his . And that's when my hands started to make their way to the danger zone, my fingers curled at the bottom of his skirt and with a simple tug I gotten the plaid material up. I pulled my lips away and stare at his face he was blushing and biting his lip as my cupped hands slide up the back of his thighs expecting to be filled with two full cheeks ; they were and it was funny when he moaned but it didn't last long.

" Yo! Beilschmidt back the fuck off!" Alfred yelled forcefully shoving us apart. I was quick to catch my balance and stay standing proud but the boy I had just fondled to my must awesome ability collapsed into an ungraceful gasping heap but still managed to look so fucking cute. . . I think I want him. . .

"what's sup capeeton?" I shrugged casually

"you fucking perverted fuck, keep your hands offa' August ya fucker!" the America's voice was booming with fury? He was pissed and I was enjoying it. . .

"why? sad your little girlfriend enjoyed herself" at that point things had seemed to get heated so everyone huddled around expecting a fight soon and my boys were even at my side that's how ape the four eyed freak got

"I- I'm not his girlfriend" the boy I had thought passed out or even died cuz all the awesomeness that just was me Gillio the B man Prussia had spoke

" oh Ja! Hey babe why don't cha bring that fine ass over here" and surely enough he made a determined line to me only to be toatsly c-blocked be captain America "August what'd you promise me about staying out of trouble?" the American sounded to be pleading with the Hispanic boy " I know but this isn't trouble it's fun Alffy" he gives him a fake smile before brushing the guy off and continuing on to me. I welcomed him with out stretched arms.

"you wanna go together?" was my only question for him

"yeah sure" was his simple answer

And the only one left embarrassed was that dumb ass American .


End file.
